Just Like Heaven
by extinctgem79
Summary: Gohan and Videl have a study date. Warning: Lemon content


Disclaimer (that I always forget to put in here): Don't own any of it!

Just Like Heaven

Videl ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She peered longingly out the window. The sun shone brightly, cool breezes rustled the leaves on the trees. A beautiful spring day, and here she was stuck in the house. Who would have thought college could be so hard! She glared over at Gohan, sitting across from her at the table, calmly reading. How could everything be so easy for him?

Gohan sensed her looking at him, and glanced up, puzzled, "What's wrong?"

She crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair, pouting, "I don't understand why we need to study this at all. How much math do you really need to know to survive?"

"You can never learn too much." Gohan told her.

She wasn't sure if it was the serious way he said it or the equally serious look on his face, but whatever it was, she burst into a fit of giggles. "You can be such a geek sometimes."

He looked her, confused, and a little hurt, but the door banging open interrupted anything he would have said. Goten and Trunks staggered into the kitchen arms loaded with squirt guns. "Hey!" Gohan cried, turning his anger on the boys, "You two get outside with those things! Mom will skin me alive if I let you play with those in the house!"

Goten pouted, "We just need a refill." He protested.

"Geez, Gohan, what's wrong with you?" Trunks demanded.

"I was just kidding." Videl muttered, hoping off her chair. "I'll help you guys." She told the boys, taking some of the guns out of their hands and going to the sink.

Gohan turned back to the book.

Goten hopped up on the counter next to the sink, handing Videl the guns and taking the full ones from her.

"How many of these do you need?" Videl asked, trying to figure out why two boys would need so many squirt guns.

"The more we have filled up, the less we have to stop to refill them!" Goten told her excitedly.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to have to come in here and interrupt again." Trunks added, glaring at Gohan.

Gohan flushed guiltily, but refused to look up from his book.

Videl nearly dropped the last gun Goten handed her. It was so small; it fit in the palm of her hand. She filled it and quickly glanced over her shoulder to be sure Gohan wasn't paying attention. She smiled at the boys, palming the gun, putting her finger to her lips. "All done." She said loudly, "Have fun."

"Thanks, Videl!" they called gathering up the guns and running out the door, giggling.

Videl watched them through the window. Dropping the guns in the middle of the back lawn, each grabbed one and began chasing each other. She sighed and wandered back to the table, flopping into the chair. She looked over at Gohan, staring down at his book, frowning. "I really was just kidding. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, really."

"It's fine." He muttered, not looking up from the book.

She sighed again; he was obviously still upset with her. She repositioned the gun in her hand, the nozzle between her index and middle finger, her thumb on the trigger, and slipped her arm under the book, her fist on the table. She cupped her chin with her other hand, elbow on the table, and stared down at the book for a moment. She raised her eyes to look at Gohan, who was still frowning at the book. Hiding her smile, she tilted her hand, aiming just above his head, she squeezed the trigger, dropping her gaze back to the book immediately.

Gohan's frown deepened, and his hand went unconsciously to his head. He glanced over at Videl, but she was busy reading. He shrugged; guessing he had imagined whatever it was and turned back to his book.

Videl bit down hard on the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. Waiting just long enough for him to become engrossed in his reading again, she did it again, only slightly harder this time.

Gohan's head snapped up. He _knew_ he wasn't imagining it this time, he just couldn't figure out where the water was coming from. The windows were closed, so it couldn't be from Trunks and Goten, and Videl was staring hard at her book, biting her lip in concentration. With a sigh he went back to the book watching more carefully then before.

Her lip was clamped so hard between her teeth to keep from laughing, Videl was afraid she would draw blood. Keeping her eyes on her book, she slowly moved her hand into position for another shot, but gasped in shock when Gohan grabbed her wrist.

"Caught ya!" he cried, pulling her hand out from under the book.

She tried to pull her hand away, but was overcome by laughter, "I'm sorry," she gasped, "but you should have seen your face."

He wanted to stay mad at her, but something about her laugh was contagious, and he found himself laughing too. "You thought that was funny?"

"Yes, I did." And to prove her point, she squirted him again, this time in the face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." He laughed, wiping his face. Loosening his hold on her wrist.

Videl took advantage if his loosened hold, and pulled her arm away. Backing away, careful to keep the table between herself and Gohan, she held the gun in front of her, ready to squirt him again if he got too close. He grinned at her over the table, seeming to debate the best way to catch her. She tensed, watching him nervously, hoping she could judge which way he planned on going. He started moving slowly to the left, and she backed up nervously to the right, afraid he would suddenly change directions. As she thought, he changed directions, only this time moving faster. She knew he would easily catch her, and turned to run, but ran directly into him as he reappeared behind her. She backed up a few steps, but he snaked his arm out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her tight against his side.

"That was so not fair!" Videl wailed, trying to pull away, "It's cheating if you use your powers like that!"

"No, it's sneaky like hiding a squirt gun under a book." He grabbed both her wrists with his free hand and turned her until her back was against the wall. He lifted her arms over her head; "I'll give you something to laugh about. Would you like that?"

"Don't you dare!" she gasped. He _knew_ how much she hated to be tickled.

"Don't dare what?" he teased, brushing his fingers against her side.

"Gohan, I mean it." She tried squirming away from him, but he dug his fingers into her side. She shrieked, giggling uncontrollably, trying madly to pull her wrists away from his hand. It only made him tickle her harder. Determined not to let him win, she swung her leg around his back, trying to stretch her foot over to tickle his side. He abruptly stopped tickling her, and she suddenly realized she was rubbing herself against him in her effort to get him back for tickling her. Blushing furiously, she looked up at him, meaning to apologize, but the look in his eyes stopped her words. All playfulness was gone, and was replaced by an intensity that made her heart leap. Her leg tightened unconsciously around his waist. He leaned toward her, and her breath caught in her throat. His lips gently brushed hers, then with more intensity when she responded. His free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His tongue gently ran along her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but he still held her wrists. She broke the kiss, "My arms." She whispered, wiggling her arms.

"What?" he whispered, shaking his head, trying to concentrate on her words.

"Please let go of my hands."

He snatched his hand away, "I'm sorry, Videl." He gasped, "I didn't mean…" he tried to pull his arm away from her waist as well, blushing.

"No," she whispered quickly, "It's just that I couldn't do this." She wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in the hair at the back of his head, and pulled his mouth to hers again. His arm tightened around her waist and his free hand slipped under the back of her tee shirt, trailing up her back. She shivered, and released his mouth to trail her lips down his jaw to his neck, placing a trail of gentle kisses to his chest. His fingers fumbled with the hook of her bra, the tiny hook kept sliding through his fingers. He groaned in frustration and was ready to tear the damn thing off.

"Wait," Videl said, feeling his frantic attempts, she pulled away and reached behind her, quickly undoing the hook. "Better?" she asked, her cheeks flushed with excitement and not a little nervousness.

"Yeah." He breathed, buying his face in the crook of her neck as his hands slid under her now loose bra to cup her breasts. His tongue was trailing along her collarbone sending shivers of delight to the pit of her stomach. He rolled his thumbs over her nipples and she gasped, arching her back, pushing her breasts farther into his hands.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Goten's cry sounded as though it were in the room with them. They both froze and glanced guiltily towards the door. To their relief, he was still outside.

"Maybe we should stop." Videl told Gohan, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Is that what you want? To stop?" Gohan whispered in her ear, his voice low and raspy with desire.

She felt her cheeks flush. She knew they probably _should_ stop, but that was not what she _wanted._ She bit her lip and shook her head.

He pulled away from her, his goofy grin wide under his flushed cheeks, and hurried to the window. "Keep it down out there!" he called through the open window, "Why don't you go play out in the woods for a while, we're trying to study in here!"

The boys' voices moved away from the house, muttering.

Gohan pushed the window shut and pulled the shade. He hurried over to the other window and pulled that shade before locking the door.

Videl giggled behind her hand. "I can't believe you just lied to your brother!"

"It's not really a lie," he told her walking towards her, "Who says you need books to learn everything?" Her heart skipped a beat when he asked, "Where were we?"

Feeling like her knees would give out, she reached down and smoothly pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor, letting her bra slide down with it. She felt like she was in a dream, as his eyes swept over her, taking in her firm, round breasts and flat stomach. His arm reached out and slid around her waist pulling his close while his mouth sought out hers for another hungry kiss. His tongue swirled around hers, taking her breath away. She ran her hands down the smooth, hard muscles of his chest, tugging at his shirt, suddenly needing to feel his warm skin against hers. With a groan, he pulled away and threw his shirt off impatiently. She stepped forward, her hand shaking slightly as she reached out the touch him. His skin was soft over the rock hard muscles, and she marveled at the feel.

Gohan leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his breathing erratic. Her hands were soft and her touch was gentle, her mouth followed leaving a trail of teasing kisses. It took nearly all his self-control to keep from grabbing her in a crushing embrace. Her tongue brushed his nipple and his thin thread of self-control broke. He turned and with one smooth sweep of his arm, knocked all the books and papers littering the table to the floor. She gasped as his hands grabbed her waist and easily lifted her to the now empty table. Her arms locked around his neck as he eased her back to lay on the table. His hands slid down her sides to her hips, his mouth was on her neck, nipping and licking his way to her breasts. His tongue flicked across her nipple and she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing her pelvis against him. His hands tightened on her hips for a moment and he unconsciously ground himself against her, taking her breast in his mouth. She writhed beneath him in pleasure, arching her back and grinding her hips. Her hands trailed down his back tracing the ridges of his muscles. He turned his head to take her other breast in his mouth, and his hair brushed against her hardened nipple. She caught his earlobe with her lips sucking it softly as her breath caressed his ear.

She groaned in protest as he moved off her, and she grabbed his arms, trying to pull him back, but his hands were moving down her belly to unhook her jeans. She lifted her hips so her could slowly slide them off. He tossed them to the floor, and wrapped his hands around her ankles, his thumbs on the inside of her legs. He slowly ran his hands up her calves to her thighs. She lay back closing her eyes savoring the feel of his hands on her body. His hands suddenly stopped and Videl could sense his hesitation. They had never gone this far before and if they didn't stop soon; they would be caught up in the moment again. She knew Gohan wouldn't go any farther without her permission.

It took everything Gohan had to stop, but he was afraid of going too far. He certainly hadn't planned on being in this situation today. Not that he hadn't thought of it, quite a bit if truth be told, and he was worried that he might have gone too far already. To go any farther would change everything and he didn't want to mess things up. He wasn't terribly surprised when Videl sat up, and he started to back away thinking of picking up her jeans for her. She stopped him by grabbing his hand and he waited for her to explain her reasons for why they should stop. He was _not_ expecting her to guide his hand between her legs.

"Videl…" he began, having absolutely no idea what he would say.

"You don't want to?" her hand was trembling on his.

"Oh, yes," he breathed, burying his face in the crook of her neck, "Are _you_ sure?"

She hesitated for just a second, then reached out with a trembling hand and undid the button at his waist, and slid her hand down his jeans. His breath faltered, but became a gasp as she wrapped a nervous hand around his erection.

"Wait," he breathed, "We can't do this here. We have to eat on this table."

Videl was about to make a comment about how now was not the time to be practical, but the thought was forgotten as Gohan lifted her off the table and carried her into the living room. He gently laid her on the couch and backed away to slide the remainder of his clothes, before he lay on his side next to her. She rolled on her side to face him, pressing against him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly his lips barely touching hers. He trailed his hand down her side to her hip; his kiss became more intense as he moved his hand to slide her panties off. She lifted her hips to make it easier for him, her heart pounding in her chest. Gohan rolled them both over, so she was on her back, he shifted to kneel between her legs. He covered his body with hers, careful not to put his full weight on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, hoping that a kiss might still her trembling. As much as she wanted this she was still nervous and a little afraid, she knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but still… She gasped in surprise as she felt his fingers teasing her entrance before he slid one in, toying with her clitoris with his thumb. She writhed beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist, bucking her hips against his hand. He traced the outside of her ear with his tongue before he whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she breathed, twisting her fingers in his hair, as he leaned down to kiss her again. She found herself holding her breath waiting, trying not to let him sense her nervousness. He slowly entered her, being careful not to go too far too fast. He wasn't sure how long he could handle being so gentle, when all he wanted to do was thrust into her hard and deep. She was surprised it didn't hurt more, it was slightly uncomfortable, but nothing like she expected. She shifted her hips to try and make it a little more comfortable, and he took that moment to thrust into her. Her body stiffened, and a she let out a surprised gasp. _That_ did hurt.

Gohan froze as he felt her tense, knowing he had hurt her and afraid of making it worse. He glanced down at her face and saw her eyes were closed tight, a single tear caught in the corner of one. "Videl, are you all right?" he whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed the tear away.

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly, "Don't be sorry," she whispered, burying he face in the crook of his neck, "I love you and I want to do this."

He was stunned by her words. There was a big difference in believing someone felt a certain way about you and actually hearing them speak the words. He was so overwhelmed, he wasn't sure if he could say the words. He nudged her face out of his shoulder and kissed her instead. Gently at first, but with more passion as he slowly began to move his hips.

The initial pain did not last long, and Videl found the remaining pain was lessened with a slight movement. She found herself raising her hips to meet his thrusts, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer to her.

Gohan buried his face in the crook of her neck to muffle the strangled groan her actions brought forth. "You're so beautiful, I love you so much," he murmured, not realizing he had spoken the words out loud, until he felt her grip tighten on him.

The tone of his voice, not to mention the actual words, pushed Videl over the edge. She gripped his back tighter; her nails breaking the skin, and latched her mouth onto his neck to muffle the scream of pleasure she felt building in her throat. The feel of her muscles tightening around him, her nails in his back, her mouth on his throat was more than Gohan could stand. Unable to hold out any longer, he spilled himself inside her and nearly collapsed on top of her.

They lay still, wrapped around each other, trying to catch their breath, until Gohan finally rolled over to lie next to her. He gently brushed strands of sweat soaked hair off her brow, and then kissed her softly. There was so much he wanted to say to her at this moment, but he couldn't think of where to begin.

The angry knocking and shouting from the back door ruined the moment, and sent them both scrambling to find their clothes. Gohan was able to pull his jeans on and hurry to the kitchen, calling, "Just a minute!" He tossed Videl her jeans, before he pulled his own shirt over his head and grabbed her shirt and bra off the floor. She pulled her shirt out of his hand as he passed her on the way to the door.

It wasn't until he had unlocked the door, that Gohan realized he still had her bra in his hand. Flushing, he hid his hand behind his back, and slowly backed up toward Videl, who was standing in the door between the kitchen and living room, trying to look natural. She was so busy watching Goten and Trunks enter, that she didn't immediately see what Gohan was trying to hand her. Her eyes widened and her face turned red, as she tried to grab the bra from Gohan's waving hand quickly, but without attracting attention to her movements. Hiding behind Gohan, she shoved it into her jeans and pulled her shirt over it to be sure it wasn't visible.

Goten and Trunks entered wordlessly, though it was obvious they were taking in the mess in the kitchen. Videl hurried over to start picking up the books and papers that were scattered around the floor, hoping to avoid any questions of what had happened. The boys filled their squirt guns, silently and quickly left.

"He must have really made her mad this time," Goten said as they left the house.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, "Did you see the bruise on his neck?"


End file.
